Falling Head Over Heals
by hischild2005
Summary: This is the story of Eliot and Parker my way! I hope to go from first meeting all the way through their relationship. I'm rating this M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on my fragile ego! I really do think that Parker and Eliot should be together their chemistry just sizzles!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but hope to play with these character for a while.  
**

**Eliot's POV:**

The first time I ever met Parker she jumped the gun on a forty story free fall during the first job those of us who would become Leverage Inc. ever pulled. When I saw her start to run towards the end of the roof when Nate was only at three in his countdown; I turned to the lanky geek standing next to me and said, "That's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag".

The Hacker just nodded his head like he thought I was right and that being crazy was a bad thing to me. What he didn't know was that crazy isn't that bad when it's the right kind. And from what I could tell by the graceful way she fell through the air like an angel falling from heaven her kind of crazy seemed all full right to this country boy.

Just then Parker's harness brake kicked in and she hung upside down thirty stories from the street below. Now I'm a badass Hitter who has killed people, but the thought of being on the end of a super fine titanium wire swinging thirty stories up that's enough to make my stomach do a little wobble.

And as I backed up from the edge a bit more I heard this sweet ass breathy little giggle float through the coms. All I could think to myself was that the reason she could fall so gracefully through the air was cause those wings of her's had been clipped, cause no angle sounded that sexy.

**Parker's POV:**

I really liked the offices that Nate and Harddison had set up for the team. I wasn't quite sure what to do with the office itself, never having had a "traditional" job before I had never really been to any offices, well unless I was breaking into a safe or something but that was for jobs. Maybe I would put my repelling gear on the coat rack that Sophie had put in my office, "Because it just had to go there," she said. After all, Harddison had said to add some personal touches. And I defiantly think that some repelling gear is more personal than a plant; what was I suppose to do to a plant, or more importantly, what would the plant do to me. No, I did not like that idea at all, I am not getting a plant they are alive and things that are alive are tricky.

The room I liked the best, however, was the "Gym" area that was nice and open with a high ceiling so I could test new harnesses and rigs. Now that we are doing this whole team thing I should probably work on a set of gear for each person, you know, just in case. I also loved that Nate had a giant rock wall built into the far wall, which was really nice of him; I should show him how to use it! But what I really, really liked about the gym was that it was half Eliot's. The whole rest of the room had mats and weights and all sorts of punching things that Eliot used to "keep his edge" as he liked to say. And I have to say he has some very fine edges that I have noticed while using my wall. His muscles just sort of rippled as he moved from one pose to another in his martial arts and when he started lifting weights…WOW!

But the really weird thing is that I feel these things for Eliot, I mean Eliot Spencer! I had heard about him before we pulled that first job, you know the basics: Retrieval Specialist, vengeful, brooding, you know not just a badass but THE badass! He was almost as big a boogeyman as Nate, except with Nate you would probably survive. Now here I am getting all tingly over him, and not just tingly which is a big deal, he also makes me feel safe. And the weirdest thing of all is I think Eliot might be getting the tingles too!

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this I have some more already done but I would like some feedback before I post again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everybody who favored, followed, and reviewed the first chapter! It really meant a lot to me. A huge shout out to RKOforlife01 for being the first person to review the story! Thanks, it meant a lot that you took the time. Now, on with the show!**

**Eliot's POV:**

The little thief has been watching me for over two months, she thought that she was being all sneaky and shit; watching me work out while she was using that big ass climbing wall Nate had installed for her. Not that I can complain too much. Well, hell, I can't complain at all cause I've been watching her too. And let me tell you, that girl can bend in ways that I never knew a person could bend.

I think she knows that I know she has been watching me because Parker has taken to free climbing the rock wall and when I asked why she told me it helps her concentrate on what she is suppose to be going if she doesn't have a rope to catch her.

When I asked, "what happens if you fall?"

She just looked down at me and said, "You'd catch me".

Then God help us all, she winked at me.

First I was stunned that she knew I had been watching closely ever since she stopped using the harness to climb; and second, when she winked at me I thought my head would pop off, it was so unexpected!

I have really wanted to make a move on Parker for a while now, and I was just working it out when we did this job over in Eastern Europe. Now the job wasn't really the weird part, the way Parker reacted during the job, however, was really weird. All she had to do was chat this guy up, then all of a sudden the whole ballroom is in ciaos cause Parker had gone and stabbed the guy with a fork. Really, she stabbed him with a fork! Who does that?

That was a couple of weeks ago and since then I've been thinking a lot about Parker. Well that's really not any different than before, but now I'm thinking about her mind instead of how else we could use the gym area, or anywhere else for that matter. No, I was still having wild, vivid thoughts about Parker and her super flexible joints; but now I also wanted to know what made her tick.

Really, I wanted to know if she always stabbed guys with the first available sharp object when they flirted with her or if it was only a onetime thing. Cause the way Nate keeps bringing it up, I don't know if this is the first time she gotten violent, or if it will be the last. The only thing I do know for sure is that getting together with Parker is going to be a lot more involved than I first thought!

**Parker's POV:**

Damn, these tingles are confusing! I mean if Eliot is getting the tingles anything like I am why hasn't he done anything yet? Do guys get tingles? Do I need to do something? Everything was going just fine until we pulled that job to get Luca back.

I was settling in, even getting used to Nate not being on the other side so I didn't have to run anymore. Harddison is kind of growing on me, he always smells like candy and I kind of like it! Maybe he can be like my brother someday, too early to tell yet.

Sophie is the one I'm not sure about yet. First, she a girl and I don't spend that much time around girls; and I mean she is a girly girl. Always with the dresses and the heels and the hair and makeup! It's not like the dust bunnies in the air vents care what I look like! Black and grey are stealthy and I have to run sometimes so heels are so out.

But she does listen and whenever I don't understand why people give me "the look" she tells me why. And not in a mean way, just tells me and she listens to me, even though I don't know if she always gets what I'm saying. Like when we had to go to the party and I told her and Nate that I don't flirt with people. They both said I would be fine and not to worry about it.

Well, they were wrong! So there I was in a tight little mini dress with five inch heels, God help me, listening to "the mark" drone on and on. I finally perked up a little when he mentioned the kids at the orphanage but then he made a big mistake!

He started talking about them like they were all disposable, "just part of the job" and so forth. That's when I knew. He was just like the people who passed me around when I was little. He didn't care, he was a user.

This red haze just crept over my mind and I couldn't think of anything besides the fact that he was a bad man and he would hurt the kids. What if they ended up like me? No, I couldn't let that happen.

The next thing you know I had a fork in my hand and I stabbed him in the arm with it as hard as I could. Then people started to scream. Oh, no! Nate is going to be so pissed; I have to get out of here. So I jumped out the window.

I thought that Eliot would be proud of me for improvising a weapon like I did, but I don't think he is. Ever since then he has been looking at me with this "look". It's not a creepy, or a she's crazy look it's more like what's going on in there.

He still gives me the looks that make me tingle, but I don't know about this new look. Maybe I should talk to Sophie?

**A/N: Well that's a wrap on chapter 2! Please, please, review! Tell me where you want the story to go. I would like to be able to incorporate some reader ideas in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to update but as often happens to authors on this sit real life intervenes and we can't update or indulge in our writing for a while. Hopefully, my life has calmed down enough that I can get back to a regular update schedule and write as much as I would like. Once again I hope you all will continue to read and let me know what you think. This is a fan request chapter; if you have ideas for me send me a pm so it can be a surprise for everybody!**

**Parker's POV:**

It had been a few days since I did it. What was I thinking? I wasn't that's the problem he was just suddenly standing right underneath me while I was on the rock wall and he asked, "what happens if you fall?".

I looked down and he was standing there with sweat trickling down his abs, all the way down to the dimples in his hips which I could see because he always rolls the top of his sweatpants down when he works out. He says it's so he can make sure each muscle is contracting correctly, Bullshit! He does it because it drives me crazy, ok; bad word choice, but you know what I mean! What is a girl to do when confronted with Eliot Spencer's incredible man-flesh? You say whatever is going through your mind without thinking of the consequences which is what happened, "You'd catch me", just popped out of my mouth. Furthermore, to make matters worse, I WINKED at him! The damn tingles made me so crazy that I winked at Eliot Spencer!

My mind has been going round and round about what to do, but all I really see in my mind is Eliot's shocked face after I winked at him. God, why did Sophie have to take a "quick" shopping trip to Paris this week? Who cares if its fashion week, it's always fashion week around Sophie, why is this week so different? She'll be back tomorrow and I'll be able to talk to her then.

**Eliot's POV:**

The little minx! First she starts climbing with no gear so I have to pay attention, it's a safety issue, right? Hell! No, it's not; Parker could climb that damn wall in her sleep. I just had to watch her, and when the tension got to be too much I had to talk to her, and that's when it happened. She WINKED at me! At me! Eliot Spencer, resident badass brought low by a little eye twitch!

The pressure is getting to be too much, I mean a man can only take so many cold showers, and God he hadn't had to take care of himself so much since he was a teen-ager. It was embarrassing, degrading, and completely CRAZY! Enough was enough and it was time to see just what Parker had going on in her head.

**Sophie's POV:**

Ahh…Paris, I will see you again my friend, she thought as she got off of the plane. It had surprised her when Parker had called and offered her a ride home from the airport. The girl hadn't quite mastered social etiquette yet, so there must be a reason that Parker wanted her alone and it wasn't like the thief would want to steal anything I had brought back from Paris. Although, maybe I can get her into that lovely yellow Michael Kors dress and the Steve Madden pumps. Although I doubt it, the poor girl really has no style. And there she is, always wearing dark colors, and heaven forbid she do something with her hair and face; is lip gloss and mascara too much to ask of someone? Maybe I'll leave some in the car when she drops me off.

**Parker's POV:**

Dear God, how many suitcases does Sophie own? There were at least four next to her as I pulled up to the curb and the sky cab was bringing another to her.

"Oh, good Parker, I was afraid you come in a car without a boot for my luggage" Sophie said.

"No, when I told Nate that I was coming to get you he loaned me his sedan" Parker said. Nate really did know everything, maybe he can see the future.

"That was nice of him, always so thoughtful!" Sophie commented as they were headed down the road, "Now dear why don't you tell me what is bothering you so much?"

"I have Tingles! Horrible, awful, Tingles Sophie; and I don't know how to make them go away!"

"Well dear, do you really want them too; I am assuming that we are discussing the Tingles that a woman gets for a man, correct?"

"Is there another kind? I don't think I can handle these Sophie so I hope there aren't more!"

"May I ask who the Tingles are for Parker?"

"Does it really matter?" Parker wasn't sure she was ready to trust Sophie with her feelings quite yet.

"Actually, Parker it does, because as far as I know you only spend time with two men, Alec, and Eliot." Parker is aghast; she didn't realize the grafter paid that much attention to her. "That being said, my advice for each man is radically different than for the other, so you see I do need to know who is making you Tingle Parker."

"Eliot" Parker whispered, still in awe of the woman.

"Ahh, the strong protector, yes I can see that. Now what would you like to happen, since I am assuming again that you have tried to ignore said Tingles and they not only didn't go away but they have grown stronger in intensity." Sophie was truly curious as to what the young woman would say.

"No, they won't go away; and they are making me do weird things" Parker complained, though she was glad that Sophie was obviously familiar with Tingles and what to do about them.

"What sort of weird things Parker" Sophie asked quite worried.

"Well, I kind of, well I sort of…"

"Parker!"

"I winked at Eliot!" Parker had come to a stop outside Sophie's building and rested her head on the steering wheel.

"And what did he do?" Sophie asked quite bemused by the young thief's outburst, and by what Parker seemed to consider "crazy" behavior brought on by "Tingles".

"Nothing, I think I shocked him. I was so embarrassed that I finished my climb and just went out the skylight" Parker felt a little sheepish, telling Sophie how she had cut and run.

"Well, then the ball is in his court; as they say over here" Sophie explained that since Parker had made a move it was now up to Eliot to make one back or to leave things as they were, with Parker and him being co-workers.

"So I wait for him to make a move, what if he doesn't?" Parker did not like this waiting around business that Sophie seemed to think was the way to go.

"Well, you could always make another move that would cause him to make a quick decision; but that can be risky if you are not sure he has feelings for you" Sophie warned, she did not want to loss either member of the team but she also could not stand by and let love pass them by either.

"I know what I'm going to do" Parker stated, resolve resounding in her voice and with her head quiet for the first time in weeks.

**Eliot's POV:**

She was back in the gym for the first time since she had shimmied her little self out of the skylight right after winking at him. And once again she was climbing without a harness.

Damn but the girl had skills he thought as he watched her invert herself up and onto an out cropping before she jumped three feet to grab the next hand-hold and pulled herself up to where the next place to grip was. She had set the wall for the hardest setting and if he wasn't mistaken she had actually modified the wall to make it more difficult.

She was only twenty-five feet from the ground when it happened, she lost her hand-hold and flipped upside down, she was hanging by one foot caught in a fake crevice and it could give way at anytime.

"Eliot!" Parker screamed

"I've got you, I'm here. Can you get your foot free?"

"Yes, are you sure you can take my fall" Parker asked, "I don't want you to get hurt"

"Now that is just insulting darlin', go ahead and drop, I got you" Eliot said with a shake of his head. This is why she was suppose to use a damn harness, what would have happened if he hadn't been there, the drop wouldn't have killed her but she could have gotten hurt pretty bad.,

She did something with her leg and pushed off the wall in a flipping action so he caught her in his arms like she was some damsel in distress instead of the kickass thief he knew she was.

"See, I knew you'd catch me if I fell" Parker practically purred into his ear, and then her mouth was on his and everything ceased to matter. She was sunlight and strawberries, she was innocence; something he had lost a long time ago. When he would have put passion and urgency into the kiss, instead he put longing and just a little hope.

Then Eliot pulled back to just their lips pressing against each others' again. Parker whimpered for more but he wouldn't take her here like he wanted to hard and fast. She deserved more and just maybe he did too.

So he slowly let her down letting her feel his want against her body he didn't want her to think he was rejecting her, just the opposite in fact. He wanted more than sparks and a flare, quick to ignite and just as quick to extinguish; no, he wanted a hardwood fire, something if properly tended that can last forever.

Then he did the hardest thing he had done in a long time, he walked away. But as he got to the door he turned around and winked at Parker.

**A/N: Don't hate me, more soon, I promise! Please don't forget to REVIEW! I beg here, I need the warm fuzzies! Don't forget to PM me any plot ideas you never know I might just use them. More Eliot's POV next chapter.**


End file.
